TU
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: En la vida se puede encontrar con el peor enemigo de la razón... el dolor este desata malos presagios y abre caminos que quizas sin el nunca se caminado. Pero como perdonar a la persona que te alejo y despojo de todo. Muerte de personajes y leemon quizás. Capítulos cortos y sencillos pero específicos en una realidad algo triste.
1. Tu

Tu...

Estas sola en el mundo sin nadie que te apoye, sin amor ni esperanzas tu contra el mundo, inferior, débil das lastima Hyuga. No se si valdría la pena matarte eres insignificante no mereces vivir para que. Pero sabes te tengo que agradecer una cosa, no fastidiarme para que veas que soy bondadoso te dejare vivir- dice una tenebroza y muy tenebrosa voz a una pequeña chica de apariencia angelical que se encuentra asustada por estar en el infierno.

- ¿En que momento llegue aquí? -pregunta asustada y con voz temblorosa.

- Llegaste aquí cuando intentaste detenerme recuerdas -

- Usted es... pero como si yo te vi varias veces te veis triste y soberbio no pensé que eras el demonio -se encuentra mas que impactada.

- Que ignorante, estas en un Genjutsu -molesto por la conversión.

- Si lo que pero, se siente tal real -dice melancolía.

Y dicho esto todo se desmorona a su alrededor dejando sorprendida, triste, decepcionada y arrepentida.

- Ni siquiera eso -dice con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Que dices ahora Hyuga? -¿confundido?.

- Debí haberte ayudado -

- Nunca necesitare tu ayuda -

- Te sentías solo a pesar de tener gente a tu alrededor y amigos -

- Era mi destino -

- Nosotros elegimos nuestro destino no nacemos son el -

- ¿Que sabrás tu? -

- Mi destino era ser fuerte y me he tenido que esforzar de sobre manera para ser fuerte y... aun no soy -dice sintiéndose derrotada.

- Tendré que llevarte conmigo -dice molesto.

- ¿Porque? -

- Están cerca y si te dejo les dirás por donde fui o me buscaras -grita furioso.

- Uchiha-san confié en mi no le diré a nadie si eso desea, tómela como una disculpa por no ayudarlo-

- No te creo Hyuga - la toma de la mano y desaparece en espiral con sus ojos.

...Continuara...


	2. Lo que puede causar un corazón dolido

Tu...

Capitulo 2.

Lo que puede causar un corazón dolido.

- Uchiha-san donde estamos -pregunta desconcertada al recordar el paisaje del bosque culminante en el bello desierto.

- En el templo del fuego Hyuga -responde molesto y triste al no saber que hacer.

- Es muy diferente al templo que tenemos los Hyugas en el pais de agua -recordando que había ido una vez o dos con su padrea a meditar, recordando cuando se sentaba a su lado, lo observaba y en las noches preguntaba por su madre.

- ¿El templo es un lugar importante para su familia? -

- Si vine una vez con mi padre y Itachi a meditar, aunque los Uchihas no somos muy pacientes -responde pensando en todo lo que ha hecho por impulso y pensando en el y la nada a la vez.

- No destruya konaha por favor, hay vive mucha gente inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada -suplica para ver si Sasuke tiene algo de compación por el lugar que lo vio nacer.

- ¿Que pasa si la destruyo? -más que una pregunta es un reto.

-Y si... si lo hace se arrepentirá toda su vida -lo advierte de la realidad próxima.

- Jajaja Hyuga lo are de todos modos-

- Entonces tendré que luchar, para evitarlo ese es mi Camino Ninja -responde con determinación y poniéndose en pose de combate.

- Prometí no matarte pero no me dejas mas opción Hyuga -Sasuke desenvaina su Katana y apunta a Hinata con la misma- Tanto deseas morir -

- Uchiha-san no deseo morir si no proteger lo que quiero -dice con orgullo al pensar que su padre si supiera estaría orgulloso de ella.

Sasuke se aproxima a Hinata con la clara intención de darle un golpe en el estomago pero Hinata lo esquiva y sin darse cuanta activa el Byakugan.

Sasuke se aleja y realiza el jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu) y Hinata las ocho trigadas al vació para que el fuego no la tocase. Sasuke se acerca y empieza a golpear a Hinata hace el Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras (Shugohakke Rokujiyon Shi) y lo evita, siguen así hasta que a Hinata se le acaba el chacra por usarlo todo cuando Sasuke solo uso chacra para su jutsu de fuego y cae inconsciente Sasuke al verla así no la mata... le dio algo de remordimiento acabar con la vida de una persona que no ha hecho nada malo o solo por verla tan inocente o por cualquier otra razón la dejo vivir.

A pesar de dejar vivir a Hinata toma la decisión de ir a destruir Konoha para darle algo de paz a su alma martillada por el dolor y la perdida...

...Continuara...


	3. El reencuentro

Tu...

Capitulo 3.

El reencuentro.

Transcurren 3 años .

Sasuke se esconde en diferentes lugares secretos, ocultos o inospitos pero no dura mucho tiempo escondido ya que están a punto de encontarlo ninjas de diferentes aldeas que lo buscan por la destruccion de konoha y la muerte de ninjas de todas las naciones.

Pero como se pudo evitar la destrucción de la aldea y la muerte de tantos ninjas de todas las naciones en realidad no se pudo evitar:

Primero estaban débiles si hubiera sido una batalla con el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían lo hubieran derrotado pero no fue así.

Segundo si hubieran tenido jutsus mas poderosos en el angulo de protección quizás muchos se hubieran salvado pero no todos ni la mayoría.

Tercero Sasuke Uchiha no era el mismo era un hombre malo y oscuro con un poder envidiable y peligroso hasta para el mismo. Cuarto el no utilizo un jutsu normal... utilizo un jutsu secreto y letal de su clan lo único que se vio antes del humo anormalmente pesado y oscuro fue una gran llama negra con azul que quemó toda la aldea en menos de un minuto nadie se esperaba eso y por eso todos pagaron un costo muy elevado... su vida.

Sasuke va de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo buscando donde sobrevivir y viviendo una vida triste y vacía .. pero por decisión propia.

Otra persona que vive una vida triste y vacía es Hinata que vive culpándose por el exterminio de la aldea y peor aun si esté en realidad ocurrió Después de su batalla con Sasuke le tomó un fuerte temor al mismo que solo se puede comparar con el resentimiento que le tiene.

Muchas veces Hinata ha intentado salir de la isla pero para su mala suerte no sabe como salir ya que parece que estuviera flotando en un río de lava A veces piensa que esta en un getjutsu pero recuerda que sabe como salir de los mismos.

Sabe que es su realidad y la aborrece...

- Estoy sola y sin saber como salir, sin saber de mis seres queridos... de Naruto, en tres años para pensar he descubrir que mi amor por el solo era una ilusión y de estar vivo estará con Sakura el amor de su vida y no buscándome.

Mi familia... Neji a de ser Líder del clan y estar casado con una hermosa joven, mi padre a de estar igual algo más mayor y quizás con los años o mi ausencia esté mas calmo menos estricto y mi hermana igual de... como es ella en realidad la quiero mucho pero no me gusta hablar mal de ella creo que es mejor solo no hablar de ella o solo decir que es fuerte y se parece mucho a padre.

Mi verdadera familia incluyendo a Neji es Kurenai, kiba, Shino y Akamaru.

Kurenai debe tener un niño grande y hermoso bueno tan grande como puede ser un niño de 3 añitos, Kiba debe estar casado con una joven de su clan y Shino igual... quizás shino sea sensei ya que es muy paciente con los niños y sabe muy como enseñar y Akamaru debe estar muy grande y tener varias crías.

La aldea debe estar hermosa... ya sin guerras y peleas a de ser un tiempo de florecimiento.

Espero que todos estén bien y lo que dijo Uchiha-san allá sido palabras vacías yo confió en que todavía le queda algo de humanidad_ -_piensa mientras ve el cielo azul con nubes de algodón.

Se levanta de el viejo tronco en el que está sentada y deja de hablar con un hermoso conejo de pelaje blanco y camina hacía el río hasta sumergirse en sus aguas con un corto kimono que no deja mucho a la imaginación... bueno al fin de cuentas nadie la ve y así empieza a entrenar con el agua a su alrededor lo que parece una danza donde el agua es como su pareja de baile formando formas, evaporándose y congelándose.

Ella esta muy tranquila ajena a la mirada que no pierde ni uno de sus movimientos entrena tres horas hasta darse cuenta que en realidad la están mirando y no esta alucinando. Se sienta de nuevo en el tronco y acaricia a el conejo que fiel a ella se acercó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice una voz familiar pero mas profunda y gruesa, no responde esperando confirmar sus sospechas- no me piensas responder Hyuga -y sin decir mas sale de los arbustos, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de Hinata que no fue ninguna, ni dolor, odio o tristeza nada esta igual de serena que cuando la espiaba pero con los ojos cerrados.

...Continuara...


	4. Las consecuencias de tus actos

TU...

Capitulo 4.

Las consecuencias de tus actos.

- ¿Tu Hyuga no me piensas responder? -molesto al ser ignorado de una manera muy fuerte para su gusto- así que no me responderás... -se acerca a ella con sigilo a un mas y queda justo en frente de la misma.

- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar -levanta su mirada dejando ver sus perlas violáceas y el dolor impreso en ellas.

- Así que no me quieres hablar... por mi esta bien -piensa en como molestar a la chica- ¿sabes algo de la aldea? -dice con tono algo retador.

- Dudo mucho que me diga algo que quiera oír -y se levanta con orgullo de el tronco con el conejito en brazos.

- Sabes Hyuga no deberías vestir a si -mirándola de arriba a bajo- no es correcto.

- Ete... sabe después de vivir tres largos y solitarios año de mi vida en este lugar, no pensé que tendría visitas y mucho menos de la persona que me condeno a quedarme en este lugar -dice con amargura- ¿no se a que vino? -dice dándole la espalda sin importarle la respuesta del Uchiha- pero si no me va a sacar... -mira a el suelo con una lagrima en su rostro- prefiero pudrirme SOLA a qui que tenerlo a USTED cerca -camina hasta llegar a el templo dejando a Sasuke solo y bastante confundido.

- _Tan malo he sido... si lo se mate a todos, todos me odian, todos quieren ver mi cabeza rodar._

_"Hagas lo que hagas te amare por siempre"_

_ Bueno Itachi no pero el no esta vivo... quizás si no hubiera sido tan cruel y vil estuviera con Sakura... bueno no con ella pero con otra chica, nunca en mi vida pensé desear tener a las chicas de mi club de fans, no es por nada pero aunque sea algo de hipocresía o amor a mi apellido ellas se acercaran a mi solo para estar cerca de Sasuke UCHIHA pero a estas alturas mi apellido a de estar pisoteado y el sacrificio de Itachi a ser borrado por el olvido, no soy tan malo murieron felices y sin dolor._

_Si soy bastante malo..._

_-_ Pero no por ello le dare el gusto a la Hyuga de tratarme como se le venga en gana -y sin mas corre a el templo, camino por los casi incontables pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con la puerta abierta en donde encuentra a Hinata leyendo mientras...- no sueltas a ese maldito conejo -mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? -piensa en lo que le acaba de decir- eso no es tu problema y no le digas así Tonaru -dice soltando su libro y abrazando a la coneja.

- Ah... Tonaru me suena conocido -_quizás... Naruto!. Le doy la oportunidad de vivir a la Hyuga y esta me paga dándole el nombre de Naruto a un conejo que cuando tenga la oportunidad de comérmelo lo haré - _Así que Naruto... me suena familiar, quizás de Konoha._  
_

- No quizás de Konoha mas respeto el HOKAGE de Konoha -dice con orgullo de pensar que su salvador logro su meta.

- _No debería decirle que todos murieron, estoy bastante solo y todos me odian... quizás ella este molesta pero se que no me odia._

flash black.

- Ni siquiera eso -dice con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Que dices ahora Hyuga? -¿confundido?.

- Debí haberte ayudado -

- Nunca necesitare tu ayuda -

- Te sentías solo a pesar de tener gente a tu alrededor y amigos -

- Era mi destino -

- Nosotros elegimos nuestro destino no nacemos son el -

- ¿Que sabrás tu? -

- Mi destino era ser fuerte y me he tenido que esforzar de sobre manera para ser fuerte y... aun no soy -dice sintiéndose derrotada.

Fin flash black.

_LA Hyuga no es esas que andan odiando a todo el mundo... ella quiere que todos sean felices, ni siquiera la conozco pero no me parece mala mas bien todo lo contrario y yo me he ganada su odio... quizás si le digo lo que ella ha pensado... - _si hyuga pero se te olvido decir que es el esposo de la molesta de Sakura -dice con ganas de molestarla y lo que consigue es una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Hinata.

- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar -abrazando a el conejito que mueve su pequeña nariz olfateando a su dueña- gracias por no destruir la aldea -dejando a el conejo en la cama y acercándose a Sasuke para abrazarlo mientras ruedan gotas cristalinas por su rostro, se aleja un poco y seca los caminos húmedos de su rostro.

Pov Sasuke.

Esta Hyuga es bastante extraña_- pero me gusta_ -que demonios estoy pensando, bueno en fin al fin soltó a el maldito conejo me tiene harto pero que esta asiendo... se esta acercando a mi...

Ella me esta abrazando y es tan esponjosa y olorosa...

Su cabello es tan suave...

¿Qué demonios dije?.

Esponjosa.

Bueno no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la chica es... maldición que estoy pensando ahora si me volví loco agradezcamos a mis instintos de asesino y vengador- _a la soledad que me impregna en el día y el dolor en las noches -_estaba llorando... ella estuviera llorando si de tristeza si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Aunque odie decirlo la Hyuga y yo somos los únicos que sobrevividos a... mi.

_" Ya se lo mal que se sentía Itachi pero el no lo quiso hacer yo en cambio..."._

Fin Pov Sasuke

Pov Hinata.

No los mato que alegría... yo sabia que el no era tan malo me siento tan alegre que...- _podría abrazarlo en muestra de agradecimiento -_estoy caminando hacia el.

_- ¡YA VA!... lo estoy abrazando -_

No importa estoy feliz.

Naruto- kun es Hokage esta felizmente casado.

_- No me ha buscado..._ -o no mis ojos se están aguando es que duele que nadie se halla interesado en buscarme, bueno quizás pensaron que morí en la guerra y por eso... me olvidaron.

Al menos son felices con eso me basta y me sobra.

Fin Pov Hinata.

...Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por leer bueno no se si chicos leyeron supongo que si bueno gracias todos por toarse el tiempo de leerla historia... no se si sera corta o larga creo que será de uno 8 capítulos pero francamente no lo se.

Gracias por los reviews a:

SASUHINAforever XD: Fuiste la primera eso me alegro muchisimos y bueno con respecto a lo de ganas de mas bueno eh... esa es la idea XD.

Saara-Chan94: Bueno aqui esta sabras lo que le dice Hinata jajjaja espero te guste.

Magic ann love: Creo que te deje impactada por lo de woo woo bueno se que son iluciones mias T.t en fin gracias por leer y espero te guste.

Gracias por lo Followers:

Saara-Chan94:

Gracias por favoritos:

SASUHINAforever XD

Saara-Chan94

y la muchas gracias a las 266 personas que lo leyeron y me dieron ánimos de escribir.


	5. La verdad no se oculta para siempre 1

Tu...

Capitulo 5.

La verdad no se oculta para siempre.

Ya desde ese día los dos se vieron obligados a convivir Sasuke siempre seguía a Hinata y esta por educación y por no querer estar sola lo dejaba con algo de molestia por verse en la extraña situación de tener que vivir con quien la oculto del mundo y aunque no lo quiera admitir por volverse una persona mas seca.

Ellos conviven si se puede decir en armonía pero todo se ve dañado por los ataques de celos del Uchiha por el pobre conejo no discuten mucho en realidad solo, no mucho y siempre por el conejito como ahora.

- ¡Te juro que lo matare cuando lo sueltes o si quieres lo mato en este miso instante! -grita furioso por aunque no lo quiera admitir los celos de ver a Hinata tan encariñada a esa hermosa criatura que por cierto no los ha dejado ni un solo minuto solos. Y aunque Sasuke odie admitirlo esta pensando que hasta se baña con ella ese mentado conejo tiene mucha mas suerte que... - _maldito conejo suertudo, bueno coneja hump ¿ES QUE ACASO ME IMPORTA? AHORA SI MUERES POR QUE MUERES _-piensa lanzándose a Hinata para quitarle el conejo pero ella lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Uchiha-san no me obligé a hacer algo que no quiero -dice ya molesta por que no es la primera vez que intenta alejar a Sasuke de sus adorada mascota Naruko- por Kami-sama Uchiha es solo un conejo como lo puede odiar tanto... si es lo único que estuvo conmigo cuando estuve sola... -dejando de forcejear y asiendo algo que nunca hizo- tomela matela -dice con los ojos algo llorosos causando en el Uchiha algo de remordimiento- no quería matarla hágalo pero... DEJEME SALIR -dice siéndose como escoria y lanzando le el conejo que Sasuke con mucho sacrificio logro agarrar. Ya en sus manos Naruko se acorruco y Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo ya que después de discutir con Hinata por esa cosa esta viene a acurrucarse en su pecho como si nada hubiera pasado y eran amigos de toda la vida- maldición -en un susurro que Hinata logro escuchar y sin pensar se acerca a el hasta quedar a no mas de un metro de distancia.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi? -mirándolo a los ojos con la mirada mas firme y melancólica que ella visto cosa que logro turbar lo por unos minutos- ¿no me piensa responder Uchiha-san? -suspira sonoramente gracias a la decepción para luego voltear a mirarlo con odio y lanzarle un golpe con el puño suave que por lo repentino no logra esquivar.

- Yo... quiero -mirándola a los ojos y dándose cuanta que en realidad que la chica estaba al borde del odio y a el ya le basta con todo en el mundo como para tenerla a ella y si el la - _si la__ regreso el kasakage la acepte en su aldea pero que pasará después y si le gustas -_mirando su cabello flotar con la brisa- _Hinata eres la única chica con la que puedo sobrevivir un mes sin pelear excepto por esa cosa _-eres la única persona a la cual le he hecho tanto daño y aparentemente solo esta molesta_- tu... me perdonaste sin saberlo ni quererlo pero que pasa si te digo la otra parte de la historia_ -sosteniéndose la zona afectada por el puño suave- _el Kasakage por mas cosas que allá pasado no te merece tanto como yo _-agachando la mirada- _yo no te quiero ver feliz... si no es por mi ya que yo te quite esa sonrisa dulce, bondadosa, alegre, tímida y tierna _-recordando a Hinata con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa saludándolo con un reverencia.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES?- grita molesta y decidida a seguir bloqueando puntos de chakra hasta que le diga por que la tiene en el templo del juego de su familia o hasta que le bloquee los puntos suficientes para que tenga un intenso dolor- _que no me quera decir Uchiha-san que es tan importante como para __ocultármelo_ -mirándolo con desconfianza palpable- _quizás el quiera que yo le de mis ojos... bueno ya que soy una Hyuga de la rama principal mis ojos sirven incluso después de morir_ -piensa intentando le bloquear otro punto con el puño suave pero Sasuke al darse cuanta la detiene y la empuja hacia tras asiendo que caiga- _¿porque seré tan débil o tan tonta como para no salir de aquí en todo este tiempo? _-mirando sus manos que se rasparon un poco en la caída- _¿porque no tuve la fuerza de detenerlo antes de que me trajera aquí? _-molesta por no poder hacer nada hace un jutsu- Rió rojo no jutsu -dice mientras sus manos quedan en una rara posición haciendo que a Sasuke le salga sangre por los ojos la nariz y... la boca- ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? -presionando mas sus dedos los unos con los otros haciendo que Sasuke sufra y sangre mas.

- PARA O NO TE DIRÉ -para ansiosa de una respuesta para saciar sus dudas -_maldición le mentí... ¿qué demonios se supone que le diga? y cual fue el maldito jutso que utilizo me duele todo es como si me sangue quisiera llegar a mi cerebro hasta que explote_ -se acerca a el con mirada de pocos amigos- _luce adorable... DEMONIOS _-piensa maldiciendo a los ancianos que obligaron a Itachi a matar a su familia, a Itachi por hacer que lo matará, al consejo que hizo que odiará toda la aldea, a la aldea por que todas las personas que mueren por su culpa y a el por matar a todo el mundo.

- Espero su respuesta -de la manera mas fría y sin sentimientos que una persona puede decir, se acercándose a Sasuke mirando como este se toca la cabeza por el dolor.

-_ Piensa Sasuke... -se dice a si mismo buscando una buena idea_

- Quiero restablecer mi clan contigo -

... Continuará...


	6. ¿Quizás?

Tu

capitulo 6.

¿Quizás?.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta el dijo ella hizo y todo fue un caso. Hinata se desmayo y callo sobre una roca que por casualidad estaba por allí lastimándose la cabeza de tal manera que le ocasiono un sangrado - _demonios lo que me faltaba _-al ver que se callo desmallada, se acerca a la joven a la cual carga entre sus brazos hasta el templo, la coloca en la cama de su alcoba y busca algo para desinfectar la herida pero - como demonios... estas sangrando - dice al percibir el olor de la sangre - tendré que buscar ungüento -se dirige al closet a ver si lo consigue.

Al conseguirlo vuelve a la cama donde ve a la coneja Tonaru intentando despertar a su dueña pero esta no despierta - por tu culpa maldita cosa la Hyuga se volvió loca -grita a Tonaru como si fuera la culpable de todo. _- No es mi culpa Uchiha del demonio -dice la Tonaru molesta _lo cual hace que el Uchiha la mire con cara de pocos amigos y sintiéndose como si ya hubiera enloquecido. Pero ignorando lo sucedido se acerca a Hinata y la pone boca abajo en una almohada limpia ya que la otra se ensució de sangre, después de eso se acuesta en la cama donde empieza a curar la herida con algo de chakra - bueno todo ese tiempo con en Taka no fue un desperdicio al menos -dice al ver su buen trabajo. Se acuesta al lado de Hinata la cual se encuentra inconsciente por la caída, la mira por un tiempo para luego posar su vista en la ventana y recordar lo que le dijo -_Quiero restablecer mi clan contigo... ¿porque le abre dicho eso? no es que no me guste es, bueno, no se que pensar. ¿Quizás no allá sido un error decirle eso? después de todo era parte de mi "meta", que en realidad ahora es un sueño lejano -_vuelve a mirar a Hinata y ve a Tonaru acurrucándose al lado de su rostro lo cual le recuerda.

Flash blach.

- No es mi culpa Uchiha del demonio -dice la Tonaru molesta lo cual hace que el Uchiha la mire con cara de pocos amigos y sintiéndose como si ya hubiera enloquecido.

Fin flash black.

Se acerca a Tonaru de manera amenazante - ¡Tu...! -grita para arrebatarla de su lugar - ¿a quien demonios le gritaste tal calumnia? -pregunta y Tonaru solo lo mira - Sabes como son... - pero no logra terminar ya que escucha un gemido de dolor.

- Mi cabeza - escucha a una voz conocida y se acerca- ¿donde estoy -pregunta confundida y Sasuke se acerca mas a ella.

- Hyuga, te das un golpecito en la cabeza y pierdes la memoria -afirma el burlándose de la joven que se toca la cabeza por el dolor.

- Tu Uchiha... no se donde estoy, bueno ete yo ¿donde estoy? -pregunta algo molesta por los comentarios, algo irritantes de Sasuke.

- Ahhh... - _bueno creo que no ha visto este cuarto así que no es tan raro que pregunte hump -_ en mi cuarto ¿acaso te molesta? -se acerca mas a Hinata asiendo que se ponga roja de la pena y la molestia.

- Uchiha-san -pero no logra terminar ya que se levanta de golpe como si la cama ardiera y recuerda todo de golpe.

- Usted como se atreve a hablarle así a Tonaru -es un regaño no una pregunta.

- ¿Qué? -pregunta confundido por que le regalara por eso y no por lo de restablecer el clan-_ bueno ya que le seguiré la corriente -_ es su culpa -asiéndose el inocente.

- según usted. ¿Qué le hizo ahora? -pregunta acostumbrada a la discusión.

- Bueno me grito que era un Uchiha del demonio -dice en defensa propia.

- Jijijijij - sonríe mirando al piso por la tontería y para luego tomar al conejo de las manos del Uchiha- ¿tu le dijiste eso a Uchiha-san? -pregunta a Tonaru- jijijijiji buen chiste Uchiha-san bueno que duerma bien -dice desde el arco de la puerta.

- _Ya enloqueci_ -

...Continuara...

Gracias por leer realmente me sorprendí cuando abrí mi cuenta y para buscar el nombre de la conejita y vi los comentarios, favoritos y alertas fue muy lindo espero se repita jijijij bueno gracias ya se que mi historia le gusta a unas/os cuantas personas en realidad muchas gracias.

Espero no decepcionarlos con este capi y lo digo no porque este mal si no porque bueno tengo mas responsabilidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Commentarios:

SASUHINAforever XD: realmente estoy muy agradecida de que te guste la historia y tengas ganas de leer mas esa mi querida es la idea ¿cuando escribiras? siempre hablamos por face y dices tengo una idea y al final ¿qué?. Lo de triste si es tragedia es... la idea y con respecto a la vida de ambos es muy obre jajjajjaj si es malo reírse de lo errores y sobre todo yo que soy malisima en ortografía. Si pobre Tonaru el la odia jjijijij pero así es la vida. Tonaru se llama jajja creo que estas leyendo mucho mana bueno si da riza T.t se supone es tragedia... pero bueno que Kami quiera que le guste a los lectores y mas.

Saara-Chan94: Bueno espero te allá gustado lo que dijo hinata jijijijiij. Y espero dejarte ansiosa por leer mas en cada capi.

Magic ann love: woo woo bueno se que esta bueno... en realidad no espero te guste pero se que no es muy buena.

jessychan13: SIiiii...! T.t en realidad no tenia intención de ser tannn mala pero tienes que seguir leyendo para ver que hago ya tengo unas cuantas ideas (que no revelare Wuajajjajaj) espero te guste a pesar de todo. Bueno no se que responder con respecto a lo de Sasuke picaron jijijiijiij bueno es que yo mejor lee jijij.

mynameisyo: nunca es tarde para ayudar eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo así que no te preocupes por eso jijiji si se que me pase con Sasuke pero creo que pudo ocurrir si no hablaba con los Hokages. Con respecto a la verdad bueno creo que tienen que tener confianza. Naruko? te estas riendo de mi o que jijijij no me hagas caso en fin bueno el jutsu lo saque de una idea de otro fin llamado Misión SasuHina que escribí yo jijijij bueno que estoy escribiendo.

miau alejandra: Piensas que es repetido T.t no lo creo jijiji bueno cada opinión cuenta, bueno espero te allá sorprendido y si bueno creo que soy una desgraciada por matarlos a todos pero lo vi necesario ya que bueno es tragedia. Su relacion será algo rara pero no significa que no allá leemon ten esperanzas y recuérdamelo de vez en vez. Tenemos algo en comun amo los gatos (y los búhos) sus ojos son hermosos bueno con respecto a lo del restablecer lee el capi y hay esta.

boy lindo: Jjijiji si soy mala, y creo que eres psicólogo jijj bueno no se Q.q, te pareció poco el acercamiento bueno recuerda que son Sasuke y Hinata. Todos quieren leeon y yo quiero evitarlo pero bueno no vendrán por obra y gracia verdad? jijijiji bueno recuerdame shi jajjaja.

orgullo otaku semen: Bueno tus comentarios fueron según yo certeros en el punto de cada capi jijijijijii. Le das vida a la tragedia jajjaj bueno con el Tonaru lo dudo pero bueno tomare el cumplido jijijiji. Aquí actualice y gracias por leer.

Blanca Hinata: Si es admirable la gente así jijijiji si bueno si mato a la protagonista como seguirá la historia¡? jijijijiij bueno que puedo decir de lo de la aldea bueno disculpa supongo a todos los que les disgusta la idea que todos murieron y con respecto a Tonaru bueno a unos cuantos les gustaría cambiarle algo inclusive a mi pero se quedara así. El acercamiento y los pensamientos de Sasuke pienso que liviana un poco la historia y bueno Hinata exploto después de aguantar tanto.

En realidad no pondré los favoritos ni alertas ya que algunos les molesta que los demás sepan que les gusta o están alertas.

Y 852 personas han visto la historia lo cual me encanta pero a la vez no .-. bueno es que tan poquitos comentarios con tanto vistos bueno es así como mata pasión jijijij

Bueno es bueno leer comentarios para el escritor en este caso escritora.

Se les quiere mucho y espero que dejen un recuerdo jjijijijij si :3 .


End file.
